Don't let me down
by MattNote
Summary: Light and Misa love story. Fallows most of the line of the Death Note anime, with my own twist.


This new story is dedicated to a fan of mine who has written me many times and who I always look forward to hearing from. She gave me the idea to write a Misa and Light story and so here it is. You know who you are, this is for you.

Don't let me down

Matt glanced around nervously. This was not how he had expected things to go. Not like this…. Mello had gotten a call from L saying he needed their help on this Kira case. He had said the suspects were extremely dangerous and that they were to be detained at all costs. But when Mello had told Matt the plan, things changed. It wasn't about justice and right anymore. It was simply about finding out what was truth and what was not.

The plan was something Matt didn't like. It seemed wrong and like _he_ should go to jail for doing it, He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth.

Mm… The sweet taste of nicotine.

The smoke was always the thing to calm him when everything wrong was tumbling. Mello stepped out onto the patio of the small condo they had not paid for. The house was empty and only being used as their state of command. The computers were set up on the floor in a organized mess while the phone L called on sat beside the chain of wires. Other than that, they needed nothing. Food would be brought from a restaurant or a fast food stand and for most of the day, they would be out doing other need-to-do's.

"Did you find the target?" Mello asked as he snapped into a king sized chocolate bar.

Target. Not a name. "Yeah, I found her."

"L wants you to bring her here, where we can keep her detained until he rules out she is not Kira."

Another drag off the stick. "We'll be the ones breaking the law."

The blond glared at him. "No we won't. You remember what I told you, right? _Right_?"

"I remember."

"What did I tell you?"

"You told me that we are helping. These small sacrifices to others will be what make's us successful." Matt repeated the words in his head twice before snapping his attention away. What a lame excuse for L's helper. He stomped out the lit cig, before burying his hands in his vest pockets. "It feels wrong what we're doing."

"It feels wrong for now, but think of how you will feel when Kira and his helpers are caught, and the world is in peace again. Think of Nears face when _we_ become the next great thing!" Ah, yes. Now it came out. This wasn't about the case at all. It was about Mello beating the albino enemy. Near. The man that had always showed Mello up. Matt ran a gloved hand through his hair.

_Don't let this go on… _

The voice in his voice pissed him off royally. He already knew this!

"Are you listening to me, asshole?" Mello's harsh words broke the silence. He was snapping at his chocolate bar again.

Matt couldn't help but curse. "Yeah, I'm listening to you."

"I want you to be able to do this without hesitation, like you have in the past. Just stick to the plan and we will be fine."

Would they? It didn't seem like they would be fine with the new strategy Mello had come up with. "Ok.

Whatever you say Mello."

Matt parked the car in the most popular area of town square, The spot Mello had told him to park at. The target was moving in on the scene with a fast pace, like she was running away from something. Matt got out of the car, sticking his hands deep in the pockets of his vest. He had to make this his best effort yet, or she would run screaming and the cops and everyone else in the place would stand at attention.

The blond target ran in heels faster than he thought possible. Girls and their heels. It was like watching a man with a gun. No thinking, just doing.

Matt dodged a group of people wearing the brightest ugliest shirts he had ever seen. If only those shirts could speak…. No time for that. The girl moved faster and faster until she spotted a window full of creepy puppets. The theme being a gothic circus with a master puppeteer. She was glued to the window with a gaping mouth. Those small red lips made a big circle of amazement that he just couldn't help but laugh at.

His body moved up against hers. This was his move.

Misa gasped as the man moved up behind her. Was this the police coming to take her away? No! Light wouldn't be happy! If they found out….

Not going to happen. Not at all.

The hard object that pushed into her side made her flinch. Gun. He had a gun and it was pointed at her. It was pointed at her and he was going to shoot and then she's going to die and then-

"Walk and don't draw any attention to us." The rough voice sent another shiver through her. She wanted Light's voice, not some weird stalker's voice. Not _this_ stalkers voice! Ah! "My boyfriend is super matcho and he will hurt you if I have one hair on my head missing."

"Yeah, right. I'v seen you're boyfriend and he is not all that is cracked up to be." She could practically picture him smirking right now. "Time to go, Misa."

AH! He knew her name too! It is unreal the lengths the stalkers go to nowadays! "Ok, Ill cooperate."

"Good, now start walking toward the car. It's the red one to you're right." He pushed her to the car until she was willing to walk on her own. Misa knew she had to get away before real trouble-

"Get in." The gloved hand unlocked the door before opening the door. She got into the car without throwing a fit.

Her captor drove faster than she would have liked, but they got to the destination without dying. The place he took her was a condo on the outskirts of town, no people hanging around on the porch. The place was a certified dump. Everything in this neighborhood was falling apart. The roofs, the street… The _houses_. It was the worst living she had seen yet.

The man in the goggles pushed her to the door. "Walk." The gun pressed into her back again and she started walking.

A single light was on inside the house, but it was tinted by curtains. The outside world was not going to see anything else that went down.

Once they were inside the house, a blond male dressed in leather came to stand in the kitchen doorway. He chomped away at a candy bar like it was his prized dinner. Misa heard the door lock several times behind her, the captor that had brought her here going to stand beside the blond. They looked like the oddest couple to be around.

"You must be the famous Misa." The blond grinned like he had just won a contest.

"Yeah, I'm Misa, So what?"

"She came easily enough, just like you said." The redhead spoke this time.

Misa felt herself glare. "Of course I came! You had a gun to my back!"

"No gun. Simply a chocolate treat." The redhead held up a snickers bar with a small smile. No gun? He had used no gun? "Mello never likes it when we have to use force. I was picking up his snack before I found you, so I thought I would take a chance."

"And that chance fooled you easily enough." The blond moved in front of her. "Don't worry, we'll take great care of you."

"I don't think you are much of a threat anymore mister." She scoffed and turned to leave. The sound of a metal tink sound before a heavy weight was pressed to the back of her skull. Misa knew it wasn't a candy bar.

She turned around… and found the blond holding a nine millimeter, pointed straight at her head. "Just because he doesn't have a gun to point at you, doesn't mean I don't. You walk out that door, or piss me off, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Misa took a big gulp, thinking how bad she wanted Light right now.


End file.
